Aku Sayang Hyung
by Rara19Park
Summary: U-Kiss fanfiction/aneh/OOC/typos/ga nyambung..
1. Chapter 1

**~AKU SAYANG HYUNG~**

Author :

Rara

Cast :

Shin Dongho

Shin Soohyun

Lee Kiseop

And other cast..

Genre :

Family

Friendship

Warning :

KeANEHAN , keGAJEan , kaGA NYAMBUNGan , keOOCan , selalu ada..

~Dongho P.O.V~

Hari ini aku terpaksa pulang sendiri karena keluargaku satu-satu nya a.k.a Soohyun hyung tidak bisa menjemputku.

#Flashback ON#

"Yeoboseyo ?" Ucap seorang anak kecil diujung sambungan telepon

"Dongho-yah, mian hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Hyung ada urusan." Seseorang yang lain berbicara

"Hyung tidak bisa menjemputku ? Wae ?" Anak bernama Dongho itu menyahut

"Hyung disuruh Bos Eli menjemput adiknya. Kau pulang sendiri saja ne ?"Jawab orang Yg dipanggil hyung itu

"Huuweeee,hyung jahat. Hyung menyuruh anak kelas 3SD sepertiku pulang sendiri ? Bagaimana jika ada yang menggangguku ? Hyung sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi eoh ? Aku ingin bunuh diri saja.." Celoteh dongho.

"Aish...kau ini berlebihan sekali ! Tidak akan ada orang yang mau mengganggu anak jelek seperti mu. Jadi kau tenang saja. Lagipula jarak sekolahmu ke apartemen kita kan hanya 200 meter,masa kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri ? Ah sudahlah,Hyung mau menjemput adiknya Bos Eli dulu. Ppay ppay sayaang.."

"Tapi hyuu.." Tuuutt tuutt...

"Aish .. Dasar hyung tidak berperi keadikkan. Seenaknya saja tidak menjemputku. Aku akan marah padanya hari ini !" Dongho mengoceh sambil memandang geram ponselnya.

#Flashback OFF#

Aku berjalan melewati trotoar dan tidak sengaja mataku melihat kaleng bekas minuman soda tergeletak dijalan. Karna aku ini orangnya baik hati, aku singkirkan kaleng soda itu dengan menendangnya kesembarang arah.

PRAANGGG..

"Woi apa an tuh ?"

"Omooo..itu suara Heechul ahjussi. Laaariiiii..." Aku mengambil langkah seribu

~Dongho P.O.V End~

~Normal P.O.V~

"Hoshh..Hosh..wooww,tak kusangka, hoshh..lariku cepat juga..Hoshh.." Dongho berdiri didepan apartemen nya sambil membusungkan dadanya -bangga- karna menurutnya dia hebat dalam berlari..

Ia menekan beberapa tombol yang diyakini nya sebagai password apartemen nya.

~Kiseop P.O.V~

"Hyung, ini apartemen hyung ?" Tanyaku pada Soohyun hyung

"Ne. Wae ? Apa terlalu buruk ?" Soohyun hyung balik bertanya

"Anii..aku hanya bertanya." Aku berdalih

"Jja kita masuk. Kau pasti lelah kan ?" Tangan kanan soohyun hyung menarik tanganku dan satu tangan nya lagi menarik koperku.

.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku melihat selembar kertas dengan tulisan 'AKU MARAH' terpampang jelas di salah satu kamar apartemen ini,sedangkan Soohyun hyung hanya terkekeh.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu hyung?" Aku bertanya sambil menunjuk tulisan itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik hyung. Dongho"

'Dongho ? Si anak angin-anginan itu ? Anak yang cuek tapi super manja itu ? Jadi dia adiknya Soohyun hyung ?' Pikirku

~Kiseop P.O.V End~

~Normal P.O.V~

"Kenapa ? Kau mengenalnya ?" Soohyun bertanya

"Tentu saja. Dia adik kelasku. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Seluruh sekolah tau itu hyung" Kiseop menjawab dengan polosnya..

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyebalkan eoh ? Dasar tuan narsis" tiba-tiba dongho menyahut.

Kiseop langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Soohyun.

"Dongho-yah,jangan seperti itu. Seoppie ini tamu kita. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita selama beberapa hari. Jadi kau harus sopan,ne ?" Soohyun mencoba menengahi.

"Mwo ? Dia tinggal disini ? Pasti merepotkan !" Ketus dongho.

"Shin Dongho !" Suara Soohyun meninggi.

"Shin Soohyun hyung !" Dongho tak mau kalah.

"Lee Kiseop.." Kiseop tak mau ketinggalan. Namun dengan suara serendah mungkin.

"Sudahlah..hyung sedang tak ingin ribut. Cepat bersihkan kamarmu ! Seoppie akan tidur bersamamu." Titah Soohyun.

"Mwo ? No way !" Tolak Dongho.

"Yes way !"

"Tak apalah hyung,aku tidur diruang tamu saja." Kiseop ikut berbicara.

"Tidak Seoppie-yah, kau tidak boleh tidur diruang tamu. Nanti kau sakit. Eli hyung pasti akan marah pada hyung." Soohyun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kiseop dan memegang tangan nya.

"Drama dehh... Baiklah aku mengijinkan si Tuan narsis itu tinggal dikamarku. Tapi,JANGAN pernah menyentuh barang-barangku dan BERSIHKAsN sendiri. Aku pergi dulu. Ppay" dongho melenggang meninggalkan TKP.

"Eodi-e ?"

"Ke apartemen Kevin hyung . Mencari kebahagiaan." Jawab Dongho cuek.

'Kapan kau berubah Dongho-yah?' Tanya Soohyun dalam hati.

~Normal P.O.V End~

.

.

~Soohyun P.O.V~

Aku sedang membantu Seoppie membersihkan kamar -yang akan ditempati nya- sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia mendekat kearahku. "Hyung,boleh aku bertanya ?" Dia duduk disebelahku.

" Tentu. Memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa ?" Jawabku.

"Apa Dongho memang seperti itu ?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Iya. Dia memang kadang-kadang menyebalkan.. Tapi dia sebenarnya baik. Kenapa ?" Aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Ah,,anii .. Seperti nya hyung sangat menyayangi nya ya ? Apa hyung sangat dekat dengan nya ?" Kembali dia bertanya.

Aku mengacak rambutnya, "tentu saja...dia satu-satu nya keluarga yang hyung punya." Jawabku.

Dia menundukkan kepala nya, "aku iri dengan Dongho . Dia punya kakak yang sangat sayang padanya. Hyung berbeda dengan Eli hyung..emh,Apa aku boleh menganggap hyung sebagai hyung ku ?" Tanya nya ragu-ragu.

Aku membalikkan badan nya menghadap kearahku,"tentu saja boleh.." Ucapku.

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne sayaang,,benar.."

Dia memelukku penuh semangat.."Gomawo hyung..jeongmal gomawo." Katanya.

"Emh,sebagai tanda kau menjadi hyungku,mau kah kau berfoto dengan dongsaeng mu yang tampan ini ?" Sambung nya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana nya.

Aku hanya mengangguk . 'Pantas saja Dongho memanggilnya tuan narsis' pikirku.

.

.

TBC..

Mian cerita nya jelek ..


	2. Chapter 2

~Normal P.O.V~

"Tok tok tok ... Hyuung."

.

"Kevin hyung,,,ini aku, Dongho."

.

"Ya ! Kevin hyung ! Buka pintu nya !" Teriak Dongho sambil menggedor-gedor pintu didepan nya. Oh ayolah,,ia sudah tiga kali memanggil orang yang bernama Kevin itu.

Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu,akhirnya pintu didepan nya terbuka.

"Eh, Dongie ? Ada apa ?" Tanya orang yang menyebabkan pintu itu terbuka -halaaaahhh-

"Eh Hoon hyung ? Rapi banget, mau kemana ? Kencan ya ? Hayooo ngaku !" Tebak Dongho asal.

"Apa sih ! Aku mau keluar, beli makanan. Kau ada apa kemari ?" Orang bernama Hoon itu balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kevin hyung. Ada ?"

"Ada dikamar nya. Masuk saja" Hoon memiringkan badan nya -mempersilahkan Dongho masuk- .

Kini mereka sama-sama berada dipintu (?).

"Gomawo hyung,,eh tadi hyung bilang mau kemana? Cari makan kan ? Aku titip ya hyung..aku lapaarr,belum makan." Ucap Dongho sambil memegang perut nya.

"Oke, mana uangnya ?" Hoon sambil menjulurkan tangan nya.

Dongho tersentak kaget,"uang ? Aku tidak punya uang. Pakai uang hyung saja,ne ?" Ucapnya cengengesan.

"Ih kau ini,merepotkan ! Memangnya kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau roti bakar, eskrim coklat, dan itu loh hyung,,permen yang belang-belang itu loh..yah ? Paypay hyung,,jangan lama-lama,ne !" Dongho mendorong Hoon keluar dan menutup pintu nya.

'Kalau saja kau bukan adik dari Soo hyung,sudah ku cincang-cincang kau anak kecil !' Geram Hoon sambil berlalu.

.

Dongho berjalan kearah salah satu kamar yang bertulisan 'Kevin's Room'. Saat ia berada didepan kamar itu,dipelankan nya gerakan nya dan satu,,dua,,tiga,,

"Dooorrrrr !" Teriaknya.

Kriikkk..kriikkk..

Dongho mendengus kesal.

"Hyung,sedang apa ?" Pertanyaan pertama Dongho -pada Kevin- hari ini.

"Belajar." Jawab Kevin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari buku pelajaran nya.

"Kenapa tidak membukakan ku pintu ?" Pertanyaan kedua.

"Aku tidak mendengar. Apa kau menekan bel?" Jawab Kevin -masih- tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Tidak. Aku malas." Sahut Dongho acuh.

"Salahmu . Ada apa kesini ?"

"Aku ingin curhat. Aku sedih hyuuunngg" Dongho duduk ditempat tidur Kevin.

Kevin membalikkan badan nya mengahadap Dongho,dan berkata "curhat saja..aku mendengarkanmu.."

"Nanti sajalah,aku malas. Hyung,PSP mu mana?" Pertanyaan ketiga.

Kevin memutar bola mata nya,dan berbalik keposisi awal. "Ada dibawah bantal." Ucap nya,kemudian berkutat kembali dengan buku pelajaran nya.

.

.

.

Hoon berjalan kearah dapur dengan membawa barang-barang belanjaan nya. Ditaruh nya satu persatu perkakas dapur yang tadi ia beli ketempat nya. Setelah beres,ia mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi bakso kedalam sebuah mangkuk. Yap,itu adalah pesanan Kevin. Entah sejak kapan Kevin menyukai makanan yang berasal dari daging sapi itu. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah piring dan ditaruhnya dua buah roti yang tampak hangus keatasnya..

Ia berjalan kearah Kevin's Room,,

Diketuknya pintu berwarna biru muda dihadapan nya. "Kevin,makan dulu...ajak Dongho sekalian." Ucapnya kemudian duduk disofa ruang tamu mereka.

Dibalik pintu,Kevin bangun dari duduknya dan membereskan buku-buku nya.

Dilihatnya Dongho tertidur dengan PSP miliknya-Kevin- berada di genggaman tangan nya.

Ia keluar kamarnya tanpa membangunkan Dongho.

"Loh ? Dongie mana ?" Tanya Hoon melihat Kevin berjalan sendiri.

"Dia tertidur hyung..kelihatan nya kelelahan."

"Oohh,yasudah. Kau makan sendiri saja sana. Sudah hyung siapkan.

"Nde.." Kevin berjalan kedapur.

.

Drrrttt... Drrtttt... Drrtttt...

Hoon mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disampingnya.

~Normal P.O.V End~

~Soohyun P.O.V~

"Yeoboseyo ? Hoon-ah,apa Dongie ku ada ditempatmu ?" Tanya ku tiba-tiba ketika Hoon mengangkat teleponku.

"Ne,dia tertidur hyung..nampaknya kelelahan." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah ... Aku kesana,ne ?" Ucapku lagi,kemudian mematikan teleponku.

"Seoppie-yah,,hyung mau menjemput Dongho,apa kau mau ikut?"

"Kemana hyung ? Jauh tidak ?" Tanya nya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Keapartemen Hoon hyung. Dilantai empat."

"Lantai empat? Apartemen hyung dilantai dua. Empat dikurang dua sama dengan dua. Berarti dua lantai diatas dong?" Kiseop tampak berpikir sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari nya lucu.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan polosnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan Dongie ku yang kadang-kadang sok dewasa.

"Bagaimana ? Ikut tidak?" Aku memastikan.

"Kkajja hyung.." Dia berjalan mendahului ku dan menarik tangan ku.

~Soohyun P.O.V End~

~Kiseop P.O.V~

Tiing tong...

Tiing tong..

Soo hyung menekan bel pintu apartemen Hoon hyung.

Cklekk,pintu terbuka. Dan "Hoon hyung..." Ucapku sembari memeluk Hoon hyung.

"Soo hyung .. Seoppie .. Mari masuk.." Hoon hyung mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Kami pun masuk beriringan..

.

"Apa dia masih tidur ?" Soo hyung memulai pembicaraan orang dewasa. Dan aku sibuk memakan snack yang disediakan oleh Hoon hyung.

"Ne.. Dia ada dikamar Kevin." Sahut Hoon hyung.

Kalian tau kenapa aku bisa kenal mereka berdua ? Mereka adalah teman sekaligus pegawai ditoko buku -Elimedia- milik hyung ku,Eli hyung. Aku juga tau dengan Kevin hyung,dia adalah adalah adik dari Hoon hyung. Tapi aku baru tau kalau si anak angin-anginan itu adiknya Soo hyung.

.

Soohyun hyung berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kevin's Room. Aku berhenti dari kegiatanku dan berjalan mengikuti Soo hyung.

Kulihat Soo hyung membelai rambut Dongie penuh sayang..

Oh Tuhaan,aku benar-benar iri padanya. Eli hyung tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu. Bukan,dia bukan tak menyayangiku. Ia hanya terlalu sibuk, seperti eomma dan appa ku.

Soo hyung menggendong Dongie yang masih tertidur keluar dan aku pun mengikuti nya.

.

"Gomawo Hoon-ah,sudah menjaga Dongie ku." Soo hyung berterima kasih.

"Ne,cheonma hyung."

"Kami pulang dulu hyung,,payy.." Aku melambaikan tangan dan dibalas Hoon hyung dengan senyuman nya.

~Kiseop P.O.V End~

.

~Dongho P.O.V~

'Aku berjalan ditepi jurang, dan..

Tidak ! Aku terjatuh ! Siapa saja,tolong aku !'

.

Aku tersentak,

Kubuka mataku,

Dimana aku?

Sepertinya aku berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Apa aku diculik?

Tapi tunggu,aku hafal dengan bau ini. Ini seperti bau Soo hyung ! Ku arahkan kepalaku kekanan dan benar saja,aku bersama nya.

'Syukurlah' batinku.

"Hyung..." Suara seseorang yang menurut otak jenius ku adalah suara si Tuan narsis itu.

"Hmm..." Jawab Soo hyung seadanya.

"Anii,,hehe .." Si Tuan narsis itu cengengesan.

Entah kenapa,aku tersenyum.

~Dongho P.O.V End~

.

.

.

~Normal P.O.V~

"Annyeong hyung.." Sapa Kiseop pada Soohyun.

"Annyeong Seoppie-yah,,apa tidurmu nyenyak ?"

Kiseop mengangguk, "Hmm.. Hyung sedang apa ?" Tanya nya mendekati Soohyun.

"Membuat sarapan."

"Mau kubantu ?" Kiseop menawarkan jasa nya.

"Ah,kau baik sekali..tapi tak usah, Lebih baik kau mandi saja,ne ?"

"Arraseo.."

Setelah membereskan peralatan memasak nya,Soohyun beranjak kekamar Dongho.

"Dongie,Banguunn. Sekolah.." Ia melakukan tugas wajib nya -membangunkan Dongho-.

"Eungg.." Dongho menggeliat. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata nya.

"Wake up,Baby .." Ucap Soohyun sekali lagi.

.

.

Saat ini Soohyun sedang menunggu kedua dongsaeng nya diruang makan.

Tak berapa lama,Dongho datang menghampiri nya dengan seragam lengkap beserta tas sekolahnya.

"Lho ? Mana Seoppie ?" Tanya Soohyun.

"Sedang berdandan." Jawab Dongho asal.

"Aniya !" Kiseop tiba-tiba saja muncul kemudian duduk disamping Dongho.

"Pagi ini kita sarapan nasi goreng saja,ne ?" Ucap Soohyun.

"Nde .." Jawab Dongie dan Seoppie bersamaan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain,kemudian membuang muka.

"Sudah..ayo makan."

.

"Masakan hyung enak !" Puji Kiseop.

"Ya Tuan narsis ! Itu bagianku. Seharusnya aku yang memuji hyungku !" Dongho tidak terima.

"Sudah..makan yang benar !" Ucap Soohyun mengakhiri perdebatan kedua dongsaengnya.

.

.

Setelah mengantar kedua dongsaeng nya ke Sekolah,Soohyun melajukan mobil nya ketempat kerja nya.

.

"Hoon-ah,mianhae aku telat." Ucap nya setelah sampai di Elimedia.

"Gwaenchanha... Hyung,tadi Eli meneleponku. Dia sudah sampai di Jepang. Dan, ia menyuruhmu menghubungi nya.

#Flasback ON#

"Hyung,nanti sore aku akan ke Jepang. Bisa aku menitipkan Kiseop pada mu ?" Tanya Eli pada Soohyun.

"Tentu. Tapi mau apa kau ke Jepang ?"

"Aku ingin mengurus Elimedia yang disana. Akhir-akhir ini laporan keuangan nya semakin menurun."

"Jeongmal ? Apa Seoppie sudah tau tentang ini ?"

"Ne, dia tau. Dan dia ingin tinggal bersama mu. Dan satu lagi hyung,kau jemput dia dirumah ku,ne ?"

"Heh ? Kapan ? Sekarang ?"

"Ne. Biar Hoon yang jaga toko."

"Arraseo .." Ucap Soohyun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

#Flashback OFF#

~Normal P.O.V End~

~Soohyun P.O.V~

Aku menekan angka 2 di touch screen ponselku. Ya,itu adalah speed dials untuk Eli. Ku dekatkan ponselku ke telingaku.

Tuuutt...tuuuttt...

Masuk. Aku menunggu nya mengangkat panggilanku.

"Yeoboseyo Hyung." Sapa nya.

"Yeoboseyo,,Eli-yah, bagaiman kabarmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hyung ? Dan apa Kiseop nakal bersamamu ?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Tidak,dia tidak nakal. Hanya kurang akrab dengan Dongie."

"Benarkah ? Mianhae hyung .." Dia meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchanha.. Biasa anak-anak. Ada apa kau menyuruhku menghubungi mu?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Ah,aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu."

"Pendapatku ? Tentang apa ? Apa ada masalah ?" Tanya ku -lagi- bertubi-tubi.

Dia terkekeh.."Hehehe,,aku suka kau yang sperti ini hyung." Ucapnya.

"Aiihh,,jangan menggodaku. Apa masalahnya ?" Aku mulai emosi.

"Santai saja Hyung...hanya masalah kecil. Begini,setelah aku periksa, ternyata memang ada yang tidak beres. Ada BEBERAPA pegawai disini yang tidak jujur. Mereka 'menggelapkan' hasil penjualan dan uang sewa peminjaman buku disini. Sekarang Elimedia disini diambang kebangkrutan hyung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Jelas nya panjang lebar.

"Itu yang kau bilang masalah kecil,eoh ? Itu masalah BESAR Eli-yah !" Aku emosi sekarang. Tentu saja emosi,dia mendirikan Elimedia dengan uangnya sendiri. Dia bekerja sangat keras sehingga Elimedia menjadi besar seperti sekarang. Dan sekarang dia bilang bahwa Elimedia diambang kebangkrutan !

"Ya hyung ! Jangan marah seperti itu. Keriput diwajahmu sudah banyak. Jangan kau tambah lahi." Dia menggodaku lagi.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkan nya.

"Begini saja,menurutku lebih baik kau tutup saja Elimedia disana don fokus pada Elimedia disini. Kedengaran nya memang egois,tapi lebih baik seperti itu. Kau mendirikan Elimedia dengan susah payah Eli-yah.." Aku mencoba memberikan pendapatku.

"Hm,,baiklah.. Gomawo hyung atas saranmu. Aku akan mengurus nya secepatnya . Sudah dulu ya Hyung...payy" dia mematikan teleponku.

Terkadang aku bingung,dia mendirikan Elimedia sendirian tetapi selalu meminta pendapatku atau Hoon dalam masalah seperti ini. Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi,dia selalu menuruti kata-kata kami. Sebenarnya yang menjadi 'BOS' itu dia atau kami ?

Aku menghampiri Hoon yang sedang membereskan buku-buku yang berhamburan dan membantu nya. Haha inti nya aku mulai bekerja.

~Soohyun P.O.V End~

TBC..

Mianhae cerita nya tambah jelek.

Lama ya ? Sorry ya...banyak tugas sekolah soalnya. Jadi sibuk deh ..*berasaa kek artis aja*

Balasan Review:

lee minji : Gomawo udah baca :)

yukiLOVESUNGMIN : mian deh kalo Baby Dongho nya aku bikin OOC.. Aku geregetan soalnya..hehe

lee sungtae : Ne,,gomawo :)

cyn kyunnie : mianhae lama,sibuk soalnya . Salam kenal juga :) Rara imnida..

EviLisa2101 : Tau tuh si Dongho,ngomong nya asal *digetokYUKI*

Mian sayang,aku ga ngerti EliXander :( maaf yaahh..

Ostreichweiz : Romance ? Lain kali aja,ne ? *puppyEyes* Gomawo :)

Istrinye Unyuk : Gomawo dah suka ..:)

Hehe udah yah,,guru Rara udah datang nih.. *saatnyaBelajar*

Paayyy...


End file.
